Dradin Interlude: Wet and Wild (Happy Birthday Cubbie Gift Fic)
by sunshineleo
Summary: One-off, stand-alone that is part of the Dradin Arc. It takes place the day after Sometimes What Happens in Dradin Should Follow You Home, but before After Dradin. Rated M for some citrus and sexual themes. This is written as a gift fic for everyone's favorite KA cheerleader, Cubbie Berry. Happy Belated Birthday, Cubbie! This is from me to you!


Author's Notes:

This fic is written as a belated Happy Birthday gift fic for our favorite KA cheerleader, Miss Cubbie Berry. Miss Cubbie, please stand. We love you! Muah!

She has given me amazing support and feedback with my fics. She has gifted me with awesome Voltron stuff. We have connected as writers, moms, wives.

Happy Belated Birthday, Cubbie! Hugs and kisses in Oz. Here is a hot summer fic to hopefully make your winter nights a little warmer.

This fic is a little one-off, stand-alone that is part of the Dradin Arc. It takes place the day after _Sometimes What Happens in Dradin Should Follow You Home._ It shows how KA spent the last day of their vacation. It was inspired by Wet and Wild Las Vegas. It takes place _before_ After Dradin, so they obviously don't know they're pregnant yet. (I hope that makes sense and it doesn't cause confusion in the story line.)

Rated M for sexual situations and innuendo. Read at your own risk. **If sexual stuff offends you, please stop now.**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. The story is mine.

* * *

Dradin Interlude: Wet and Wild

As the clock approached eleven am, Keith groaned in reluctance as he finally pulled away from Allura. "Come on. We better get up. Half the day is gone."

"So?" the princess protested. "Are you not having fun?" Smirking seductively, she gazed at him with raised eyebrows.

Keith's eyes glazed over, intensity and passion swimming in his dark gaze. Leaning over, he pressed his lips gently against hers. "I have had a great time," he assured her huskily. "But Dradin has more to offer than just great night clubs and great rooms. Don't you want to get out and do something before we have to head back to Arus?"

Huffing in disappointment, Allura rolled her eyes. "Fine," she retorted as she sat up. Pulling the sheet against her bare body, she looked at her commander expectantly. "What do you have in mind?"

Standing from the bed, Keith grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the large window and perused the view of Dradin's strip. Glancing up and down the skyline, he raised his eyebrows when something interesting caught his eye. "Allura, come here. What do you think of that?"

Rising from the bed, Allura allowed the sheet to drop to the floor as she walked over to join Keith by the window. Chuckling to herself, she smiled coyly at her commander as he stared at her toned, slender body. _I could definitely use this to my advantage, _she thought. Reaching the window, the princess searched the horizon to see what Keith was talking about. "What?"

Tearing his eyes away from Allura's incredible body, Keith grabbed Allura's discarded T shirt and handed it to her. Breathing a sigh of relief as she pulled the shirt over her head, Keith turned back to the window. "That," he said simply. "The water park." He pointed down the street.

Allura followed Keith's finger and caught sight of the water park. Amongst the resort and hotel towers stood several colorful slides. The slides twisted and turned around and inside each other. The princess couldn't make out where the slides ended. They seemed to disappear into the ground. Even from this distance, she could see crowds of people climbing the towers and standing anxiously as they waited for their turn. Turning to Keith, she frowned in confusion. "What's a water park?"

Keith smirked. How easy it was to forget that Allura was a sheltered royal princess, raised far from planet Earth. "It's a park with rides and attractions that feature water. All of those slides have water running down them. You probably travel down them on some sort of sled or tube. At the bottom, there will be a splash pool you land in," he explained. "They were very popular on Earth, and a lot of fun."

Allura looked thoughtful for a minute. Suddenly, a beautiful smile blossomed on her face. "It's supposed to be hot today. I think that would be a ton of fun! Do you think the rest of the guys would go for it?"

Keith stood enraptured by her dazzling smile. Cocking his head, he gazed at her, enjoying her enthusiasm. "Hell, yeah! We used to go to one all the time near the academy."

"Well, then," the princess replied. "Let's get dressed and head over there before we have to head home. I have never been to a water park before."

VVVVVVVVVVV

Drying her hair with a fluffy white towel, Allura watched Keith as he emerged from the bathroom wearing just his black board shorts. She admired his sculpted upper body and powerful arms as he finished tying the shorts at his hips. Shaking her head, she still couldn't believe what had happened between them. Trying not to dwell on it, the princess focused her mind on the task of drying her hair and preparing for their trip to the water park. She whipped around when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened.

"You are not going to believe the night I had," Lance called out as he entered the posh room. The words died on his lips as he caught sight of Allura standing in his room with the fearless commander. A knowing smile bloomed across Lance's face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Maybe you two already know about the kind of night I had." Crossing his arms across his chest, the Red Lion pilot looked from the princess to the commander and back again. "From experience."

Before Allura could respond, Keith spoke up. "The princess crashed in here last night so Sven and Romelle could have some privacy. There were two empty beds, after all." His matter-of-fact tone garnered a sigh of relief from Allura.

"Oh, is that right?" Lance quipped, cocking an eyebrow. Despite Keith's best effort, it was obvious that Lance wasn't buying the story. "Based on what I saw on the dance floor last night, I would have guessed that I wasn't the only one that got lucky."

Flushing prettily, Allura quickly turned away, attending to the task of braiding her still damp hair. Changing the subject, she looked at Lance in the reflection of the mirror. "Hey Lance! Keith and I were going to head to the water park down the street. We were hoping you and the rest of the guys could join us."

"Sorry, I can't," Lance responded quickly. "I am meeting Tiffany for a quick lunch and an afternoon by the pool before we have to head back to Arus later this evening."

Turning to Keith, she frowned slightly in disappointment. "Let's go see about Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, and Sven.

Lance shook his head again. "Nope, sorry. I ran into Pidge and Hunk on my way up here. They wanted to check out some of the thrill rides on top of the Dradin tower. "

"Well, maybe Romelle and Sven would want to go," Allura mused aloud.

Keith finished gathering sunscreen and towels. Pausing as he picked up his phone, he scowled slightly. "Sorry, princess." Holding out his phone to her, he let her read the text Sven sent just an hour before. He and Romelle had decided to visit some of Dradin's wedding chapels to get some ideas for their own impending nuptials. "It looks like we are on our own." He couldn't help but notice the shadow of disappointment that flashed across the princess's face.

"Like that's a bad thing," Lance retorted. "Come on, guys. Look at the bright side." He stared at the couple, willing them to see the benefits of the situation. "This is your chance to be normal. Go to the water park. Enjoy some anonymity. Have a _date_ away from the scrutiny of us, Koran, Nanny, the media." Keith and Allura couldn't help but notice Lance's emphasis on the word date. "And no matter how much you deny it, I know you had an amazing night together. It's written all over your faces." Waggling his eyebrows at the couple, he traipsed into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Shifting his gaze from the closed bathroom door to the princess, Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the perplexed look that clouded her beautiful face. "How did he…?" Her voice trailed off in wonder.

Quickly crossing the room, Keith walked up behind Allura and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her fragrant hair, he pressed a gentle kiss into her golden tresses. "You, your highness," he breathed silkily, "have a look of pure bliss and contentment on your face. Your whole demeanor is chill and relaxed. You look like you got laid last night." Allura's azure eyes flitted to meet Keith's coal black ones in the reflection of the mirror. Smirking wickedly, he tightened his grip around her waist as his eyes gazed at her with passion and desire.

Allura sighed at the so right feeling of being in the commander's arms. She could have easily fallen under his spell again, and they never would have made it out the door. Determined to get out of the hotel room, she gently pulled away. "Come on, then, Keith. Let's go check out that water park." Smiling seductively at him, she said, "It sounds like a great place for a date."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Splash Palace, Dradin's modern and sleek water park, was located just a half mile down the strip from the Altairian. After a quick lunch, Keith and Allura decided to walk the short distance, enjoying the sights and sounds of the resort corridor along the way. The sun was hot, and it wasn't long before both the princess and the commander were sweating. Allura let out a huge sigh of relief as the theme park's main gate came into view. "Thank the gods," she murmured as she tried to ignore the way her sundress stuck to her body in very un princess like ways.

The Voltron Force's celebrity status earned them some complimentary passes to many of the attractions that Dradin had to offer. Splash Palace was no exception. Located on twenty-six acres, the park featured tube slides, speed slides, a wave pool, lazy river, and rapids ride. Allura's blue eyes boggled once she and Keith were through the main gates. She didn't know where to look first.

Smiling at the overwhelmed look on Allura's face, Keith was secretly glad that it was just the two of them on this excursion. With no desire to compete with Lance or Romelle for Allura's attention, he wanted to be the one to show her the sights and make her smile and laugh. There was a certain satisfaction that came with knowing he would be _first_ in showing her things she had never experienced before. "Come on, Princess," he prodded gently, bringing her attention back to him from the sights and sounds around them. "Let's go and find a spot to put our stuff down."

Nodding at his suggestion, Allura swung her backpack up onto her shoulder and followed Keith toward the lounge chairs that lined the patio around the gigantic wave pool. The princess walked a few steps behind him, admiring her tall, broad shouldered companion and the confidence with which he walked. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost plowed into him when he stopped suddenly beside two empty chairs situated under a huge umbrella.

Turning to Allura, Keith turned his head to face her. "How is this?"

Allura smirked at his summer babe look: board shorts, tank top, sunglasses, and sandals. Moving her head as if to check him out, she purred, "Looks great, Keith." When he smirked at her in return, she placed her backpack on one of the chaises while Keith dropped his towel onto the other one. Looking around absent-mindedly, Allura pulled her sundress up and over her head. She let out a sigh of relief as a cool breeze caressed her heated skin. Standing with her hands on her slender hips, the princess whipped around in shock when a group of young, male park-goers who were walking by suddenly began hooting and catcalling at her.

"Woohoo, gorgeous," yelled one tanned blonde. "What's your name?"

"Yeah, hottie," called a tall man with dark hair. "Where have you been all my life?" He immediately began walking in the princess's direction.

Embarrassed, Allura quickly spun back around toward Keith, trying to ignore the unwanted attention. Keith hadn't noticed the group of gawkers; he had busied himself laying out their towels and other things. When he turned back to offer to help Allura with her sunscreen, he was completely taken aback when the dark haired man walked right up to the princess and grabbed her arm. "Hey, honey! I was talking to you. You are hot. Want to ride with me?" he quipped suggestively, the double entendre clearly intended.

Rage surged through Keith, and his muscles tensed. But before Keith could even react, Allura spun out of the man's grip and assumed a defensive stance, arms raised as if to strike. "Don't touch me," she growled. Her expression dared the man to lay another hand on her.

Eyes widening, the man took a step back and held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, honey, sorry! I was just flirting. I meant no harm." Noticing Keith for the first time as he stood behind Allura, his arms crossed across his powerful chest, the man took several more steps back, clearly intimidated by the commander. "Look man, no harm done. I'll leave your girl alone." Without a glance back, the man jogged back to his group of friends, like a dog with his tail between his legs. He must have said something to his group of buddies under his breath, because several of the men glanced over at Keith and Allura before they quickly made their way toward one of the nearby slides.

"What the hell was that about?" Allura asked in amazement as her eyes followed the group, watching them walk away. "Except for Lotor, I have never been so outright accosted!" Glancing at Keith, she was surprised when a smile quirked on his lips. His dark eyes, hidden behind his sunglasses, were unreadable.

"You have no idea, do you?" the commander asked, cocking his head.

"No idea about what?" Allura huffed in exasperation, placing her hands back on her hips.

Keith tipped his sunglasses down his nose. Those dark eyes smoldered. Sighing raggedly, the commander allowed his eyes to take a slow and lazy journey down Allura's form and back up again. Wearing a bikini, Allura looked incredible. The black, halter-style top showed off her ample breasts and toned stomach. The blue, high cut bottoms cupped her bottom and made her legs look ten miles long. Licking his lips, Keith felt his body react as he remembered what it felt like to have that incredible body undulating underneath him. "You have no idea how smoking hot you are, do you?"

Taken aback by the passion behind his words, Allura didn't know how to respond. "I…I….um," she stammered as she bit her lip in embarrassment. Wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, she desperately searched for something to distract her from Keith's intense gaze. Finding her sunglasses, she slipped them on, hiding her face before looking up at him again. He had returned his shades to the bridge of his nose, covering those fiery, dark eyes. Able to speak again, Allura sighed in relief as she reached for the sunscreen. "Would you mind getting my back?" she asked quietly.

"No problem," he replied as he took the bottle from her hand. "Turn around."

Allura faced the great wave pool, away from Keith. The waves rolled and the swimmers splashed with delight as the waves pummeled them. The princess's breath caught in her throat when she felt Keith's hands slide along her back. Shuddering, the princess wasn't sure if it was because of the cold sunscreen or her commander's sensuous touch. When he finished, she offered to apply sunscreen to his muscular back.

Keith removed his tank top and sat down on the end of one of the chaises. Turning around away from Allura, he caught sight of some of the park's premier attractions. "Hey Princess," he called over his shoulder. "I think we should head there first." Pointing at the red and white striped slide, he wanted to try the Royal Flush. The slide had a twisting turning slide that started out at the top of a tower and then dropped the riders down into a large, bowl-like section. From the bowl, riders were then swept down a steep, straight slide into the splash pool below. Delighted screams floated from the ride to where Keith and Allura sat. "Oh look, it's called the 'Royal Flush!'" He smirked sardonically. "It's got your name written all over it."

Narrowing her eyes, Allura finished applying sunscreen to Keith's muscular back. Without any warning, she smacked his head with the sunscreen container. A surprised yelp came from the commander. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"For your smart ass," she replied dispassionately. "Ha ha ha! The Royal Flush. I'm a princess. Hilarious!" Glaring at him, she watched helplessly as he laughed hysterically. She scowled at his relentless mirth.

Seeing her pouted lips, he stood and chucked her under her chin. "Ah come on, Princess. You know I am joking with you. Stop pouting and let's go get wet. It's time to hit the Royal Flush!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled gently, leading her in the direction of the candy cane colored slide.

VVVVVVVVVV

Three hours later, Keith and Allura stood in line for their final ride. They were wet, sunburned, and utterly exhausted. Spending the afternoon at the water park, they rode slide after slide. Some of the slides had tubes; some did not. Some were open to the clear blue sky above. Some were completely enclosed and pitch black, leaving the rider guessing which way they would be thrown next. All of the rides that Keith and Allura had ridden were slick and fast and ended with them wet and dripping at the bottom. Because of the heat of the day, neither Keith nor Allura minded. The day was fun, and they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

Deciding to end the day on a less wild ride, the princess and the commander waited patiently for their turn to enter the Lazy River. Keith stood behind Allura, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. Leaning back against the commander, the princess sighed in utter contentment as she gently laid her head against his chest. The couple was so caught up in each other that they failed to notice that the line had moved. "Go, will ya?" came an angry voice from behind them.

Blinking rapidly, Allura woke from her reverie. Shaking her head, she quickly scurried forward, pulling Keith gently behind her. Smiling sheepishly, she turned around and sought out the angry patron with her blue eyes. "Sorry, sir," she said. She flashed him a radiant smile.

The man couldn't help but blush at the attention of the beautiful monarch. "No mind, mam," he grumbled. "Just pay attention."

"I will, sir, thank you," the princess replied. Facing forward again, Allura sighed. "I guess I better learn how to focus when you're around. I find myself easily distracted." The princess smiled wickedly to herself and pressed her backside firmly against Keith's pelvis. She wiggled imperceptibly. The commander groaned as she felt his body tighten against her. Seeing that they were next to board the ride, Allura removed the pressure quickly. "Come on, Keith. We're next," she said innocently.

"Minx," Keith muttered under his breath. "Two can play at this game."

The Lazy River was just that, a slow moving ride that wound lazily through the park. It flowed underneath the other rides at a relaxing pace, allowing riders to sit back, relax, and enjoy the sights around them. During the second half of the ride, the river disappeared into a darkened tunnel with waterfalls and jets meant to entice and refresh. Riders could travel the river in single inner tubes or as doubles in a small yellow raft. Keith and Allura opted for the raft so they could snuggle in together. Keith got in first, scooching his back against the keel. Allura climbed in after him, settling between his legs. Leaning against the commander's powerful chest, the princess gave a slight start when she felt Keith's mouth near her ear. "Wait until we get to the tunnel," he warned. His breath was a hot caress against her cool, wet face.

Allura didn't say anything. Ignoring him, she simply settled in to enjoy the ride, the feel of Keith's hard body against her back. Closing her eyes, she allowed the motion of the water to relax her.

The sunlight dimmed behind Allura's closed eyes as their raft entered the tunnel. Her breath hitched when Keith's hand moved to grope her breast. Allura's gasp of surprise was muffled when Keith gently pulled her head towards his. His lips suddenly pressed to hers. After consuming her for several moments, he pulled back, breathing raggedly. "Don't play with me, Princess," he growled. "I will take what's mine." She couldn't see his expression in the low light of the tunnel, but the tone of his voice held a dangerous passion. She let out a small groan as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Keith slid his hand down her taut stomach to run along the edge of her bikini bottoms. Lifting his head for a second to see where they were in the tunnel, he smirked in satisfaction against her mouth when he realized he still had a few minutes. _I am going to leave you panting, pretty Princess,_ he thought to himself as he squeezed her hip before finding entrance into her bathing suit bottoms.

Allura's whole body arched against him when he found her pleasure center, forcing her to break the kiss. Shoving her fist against her mouth, she fought the urge to groan, knowing there were other park patrons nearby. Instead, the princess moved her hips against his questing hand. As the pressure built, the rocking of their little raft increased minutely.

Faster and faster, Keith moved his fingers. He knew he only had a few more minutes in the darkness of the tunnel. The princess was writhing on top of him, and he had to get her to finish. His own body was screaming for release, but he would be satisfied, for the moment, if he could bring Allura to the brink. He felt her body begin to shudder. With a second finger, he probed deeper.

Finally, she shattered, her whole body trembling as wave after delicious wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Keith smiled in triumph as he removed his hand and settled back against the keel of the raft once again. Just as the princess lay limply back against him, they emerged from the tunnel back into the fading light of late afternoon.

"Wow," the princess breathed. "That was some tunnel."

Deep rumbling came from Keith's chest as he chuckled. He planted a soft kiss against her temple. "So what did you think about the water park? Did you have a good time?"

Blue eyes glanced up and into his handsome face. Smiling in satisfaction, she sighed. "I had a great time. This place was a lot of fun."

The raft pulled up to the unloading zone. Allura stood first, and Keith climbed out right after her. Allura paused a minute to make sure she could walk on her jelly legs. Taking Keith's arm, the princess led him back to where their clothes and towels were located. "I think we had better get ready to head back to the Lions. We leave in about an hour." Keith nodded in agreement.

As Allura pulled her sundress over her head as they prepared to leave, she smiled softly to herself. It had been a weekend of firsts. The princess of Arus made her first trip without her chaperones. She visited her first nightclub. Keith made his first move. She had her _first _time with the man she had loved for years. She went to her first water park. Smiling in contentment, Allura knew that this would be a weekend she would never forget. She couldn't wait to get back to Arus to start working on those _seconds._


End file.
